


Only You

by lovelywaterbuffaloes (orphan_account)



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bottom Jason, Dom/sub Undertones, I'm usually too ashamed to post smut fics but here we go, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Percy, it's sex from the very beginning to the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lovelywaterbuffaloes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yes sir!” he said, liking the way it sounded on his lips far more than he should. He loved this—being able to release control for a little while. He loved not having to be charge, finally being the one to take orders from someone rather than giving them. And there was no one else he’d rather answer to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Now, I'm usually a Percabeth shipper, but I think Jercy is totally rad, and after discussing who would top or bottom with my friend, I created this little thing.
> 
> Anyway, but I hope you enjoy!

Percy slammed Jason against the door of the Poseidon cabin, attacking his pale neck with his mouth. Jason moaned, throwing his head back against the wood. He’d wanted this for so long, it was criminal. Many nights his dreams were littered with sea green eyes, dark wind swept hair and tanned skin stretched over bulging muscles from years of sparring. It was all he ever thought about nowadays, and Jason couldn’t stand it.

Percy licked a stripe from his clavicle up to his chin, and Jason gasped. He knew Percy was skilled with his mouth, but not _this_ skilled.

“You’re hard already? If I knew you were this eager for me, I would’ve done something about it sooner,” Percy said with a very evident smirk in his voice. Jason just whimpered.

Without warning, Percy picked him up and walked them over to the bed. He discarded his shirt, and Jason let himself indulge in the eye candy. Percy’s muscles were chiseled and defined, and Jason couldn’t wait for them to be looming over him, drenched in sweat as he was pounded into the mattress.

Percy climbed over Jason, wasting no time in reconnecting their lips. By now, Jason’s mouth was sore and bruised, but he didn’t protest. He wanted everything Percy was willing to give him. He’d wanted it for a long time.

He threaded his fingers through Percy’s shaggy black hair, hesitating before giving it a slight tug. Percy’s back arched, and he grinded his hips against Jason’s. Jason gasped at the sudden reaction, his cock twitching against the restraining fabric of his jeans. Percy seemed to realize what the problem was, and quickly stripped the son of Jupiter, leaving him completely nude, his aching manhood bobbing against his chest. Percy licked his lips, his failing restraint visible in his eyes.

“Can I?” he asked, his voice shaking. Jason nodded immediately, desperate to feel Percy’s calloused hands on his body. Percy obliged, grabbing his dick at the base and pumping the shaft like he’d done it a million times. Jason moaned, tugging on his hair again. He’d never been touched by another boy before, and it was vastly different from a girl. Piper was no delicate thing, but her hands were smaller, and she wasn’t that interested in touching him, much preferring to receive than give. Jason always gave her what she asked for though. How could he say no? But Percy—he didn’t fuck around. His hands worked him like there was nothing he’d rather be doing than pleasing him. Jason had never felt more turned on.

Percy removed his hands and gripped Jason’s hips, and Jason couldn’t keep himself from mewling. Percy chuckled. “Shh, I’ll take care of you, sweetheart.” A moment later, his wet heat was wrapped around Jason’s cock. Piper _definitely_ didn’t put her mouth on him. He never knew what he was missing.

When Percy swiped his tongue across the slit, Jason gasped. When he hollowed out his cheeks, Jason felt his cock jump. When Percy took all of him, the tip rubbing against the back of his throat, Jason almost came. When Percy did _anything_ , Jason felt on top of the world.

Jason looked down at him, and realized he needed more. He needed Percy to fill him up, to stretch and claim him. He needed to touch Percy, to be fucked by him and only him.

“Perce,” he whispered, tugging on his locks. The son of Poseidon pulled off of him and looked up, flashing the most shit eating grin he’d ever seen.

“What? Do you want me to stop?” he asked innocently, even he knew that was last thing Jason wanted.

“Fuck. No, no I don’t. But I n-need…”

“What do you need, sweetheart?”

“I-I…I need,” Percy bit the inside of his thigh, and he moaned loudly. “Fuck, Percy! I need you. I need to feel you inside me. I. Need. You.”

Percy wiped his tongue across his bottom lip and smiled. “Then you’ll have me.” Percy kissed him gently, proving just how much he cared about him through a simple touch of the lips. “Safe word?”

Jason thought for a moment. “Hera.”

Percy laughed. “Good. I wouldn’t even need you to tell me it was your word, honestly. If anyone’s screaming out _her_ name during sex, you know there’s a problem.” He kissed him one more time before acting on his promise.

Jason was flipped on his stomach, the meek Percy from before vanishing in an instant and turning into someone far darker. Someone that made Jason’s dick harder than he thought possible. He grabbed Jason’s belt from his discarded jeans and tied his wrists to the headboard.

 “If you move your hands from here, you don’t come. If you rut against the mattress, you don’t come. If you come before I say so, I’m gonna shove a vibrator up that pretty little ass of yours and by the time I take it out, your prostate will be so abused you won’t be able to sit down for a week. You’re going to take what I give you. Understand?” Percy said, his voice low and commanding as he spread lube over his fingers and onto his now unclothed dick. Jason nodded eagerly.

“Yes.”

“Yes what?” Percy asked, his palm connecting with Jason’s ass. He let out a strangled moan, trying his best not to attempt to get friction from the bed beneath him.

“Yes sir!” he said, liking the way it sounded on his lips far more than he should. He loved this—being able to release control for a little while. He loved not having to be charge, finally being the one to take orders from someone rather than giving them. And there was no one else he’d rather answer to.

Percy hummed, separating his cheeks to reveal his pink hole. Without warning, he darted his tongue inside.

Now, Jason had never been given a rimjob before, but if the answering shriek of pleasure was anything to go by, he’d be getting them way more often. Unfortunately, Percy was only aiming to prep him, and a moment later, the wetness was gone, replaced by a cold finger. Hey, he wasn’t complaining. Percy went slow, and it took him ten minutes of stretching before he deemed Jason ready for his cock. Always caring, even when he had Jason tied up and at his mercy. Jason felt himself smile.

“Ready?” Jason nodded enthusiastically, and Percy pushed in.

Jason wasn’t gonna lie, it hurt. He felt tears prick at the edge of his eyes, but he wasn’t going to tell him to stop. He wanted this. The pain would be over eventually. Percy, however, seemed to have other ideas, and as soon as he was completely inside, he stopped moving. Minutes passed, and soon Jason decided he was fed up with waiting. He’d long since gotten used to it, but Percy wasn’t moving yet. Taking matters into his own hands, Jason shoved his hips toward Percy, making him gasp. After a moment, he regained his senses, and he left another red hand print on his tingling skin.

“So fucking impatient,” he muttered, pulling almost all the way out before slamming into him. Jason moaned out his name, and he did it again. He started a steady rhythm of thrusts, hitting his prostate on several of them. It felt so fucking good, but he could tell Percy was holding back his full strength. He could do deeper and Jason knew it.

“More,” he said, his breath heavy and labored. Percy ignored him. Well fine then. Looks like he’d just have to be a bit more vocal.

“Fuck Percy, is that all you got?”

He stopped moving.

Jason was worried he upset him, and was about to take it back when he felt three sharp smacks to his ass. His knees buckled.

“I go as fast as I want to go. I told you to take everything I gave and take it well. Who’s in charge?” he asked, spanking him again.

“You, sir.”

“Who gets to see you see vulnerable?” Another slap.

“Y-you, sir.”

“Who owns you?” Another one.

“You, Percy! Only you. Fuuuck, only you,” Jason shouted, on the verge of coming. He couldn’t though, not before he was allowed. Jason felt a pool of arousal ignite in his belly at the thought.

“That’s right. Gods, I’m gonna fuck you so raw, you better be ready,” he said, moving much faster than before. Remember when Jason said he could feel Percy holding back? He didn’t realize how right he was. Percy was strong, and whenever he slammed into him now, he rubbed against Jason’s aching prostate. Jason had never felt more alive.

He moaned Percy’s name, asking him for more. Percy granted his request, going even harder. Jason knew he was going to come, and apparently so did Percy. The son of Poseidon leaned in next to his ear and whispered, “Come for me.”

With a broken sob of pleasure, Jason released.

Percy came soon after, and it was now that Jason realized he didn’t even know if he wore a condom. He was so eager, he forgot to check. Percy hadn’t forgotten, however, and after he pulled out, Jason heard the telltale signs of him tying up the plastic and tossing it into the bin. His wrists were freed, and when he tried to push himself up, he winced. Percy came up behind him, pressing a gentle kiss to the nape of his heart.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. Let me take care of you.”

Ten minutes later, they were both clean and tucked into bed. Percy wrapped his arm around Jason’s middle, and they fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but I hope you liked it. If so, it'd be awesome if you left kudos and possibly a comment. 
> 
> Have a prompt? My tumblr: lovelywaterbuffaloes


End file.
